Real-time communications (RTC) are communications in which users exchange information instantly or with relatively low latency. RTC communications are well suited for applications that benefit from low latency such as, for example, voice calling, video chat, instant messaging and peer-to-peer (P2P) file sharing.
One example of RTC communications is the Web Real-Time Communication (WebRTC) protocol drafted by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) which provides browsers and mobile applications with Real-Time Communications (RTC) capabilities via Application Programming Interfaces (APIs). The WebRTC components have been optimized to support browser-to-browser applications for voice calling, video chat, and related communications.
RTC communications rely on device and network capabilities to establish, maintain and, if necessary, re-establish communication connections between users. This disclosure identifies and addresses shortcomings for establishing, maintaining and re-establishing communication connections, and other features, in RTC environments.